Searching For You
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Bianca Hiroshima has come back to Japan for one thing and one thing only Minami Nanba. She's now a famous singer and will he be able to get past the fact that she is famous and was his very first love? Now he must try to win her back. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Searching for You

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Bianca Hiroshima has come back to Japan for one thing and one thing only Minami Nanba. She's now a famous singer and will he be able to get past the fact that she is famous and was his very first love? Now he must try to win her back even though she is still very much in love with him and she is going to make him work for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi. I do own Bianca Hiroshima though.

Profile

Bianca Hiroshima

Nationality: Half-French Half-Japanese

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Purplish Blue

Height: 5'6

Age: 16

Career Choice: Pop Star Singer

Chapter 1

Coming Home

Bianca got off of her flight feeling the wind whip around her hair tousling it even more messy then it already was. _"It feels so great to be back home in Japan." _She thought to herself as she looked up at the sky. A pair of sunglasses were upon her face to keep the sun out of her eyes. _"Minami... I am coming for you love." _She thought as she walked into the airport building.

Cameras were going off when she went inside from people taking her picture. She had become use to this in the two year period that she had become a major pop icon. It didn't matter of her half-french half-Japanese nationality, they all seemed to love her just the same. She ran her fingers lightly through her messy styled hair. She walked with her manager to the limo that was waiting for her. She got into the limo with her manager.

"Miss Hiroshima are you sure about this?" Her manager, Kimi asked looking at her.

Bianca looked at Kimi and put her sunglasses on the top of her head. "I am sure about this." She said softly her French accent fairly strong. "Osaka Gakuen is the only place that I know Minami Nanba is at."

"You love him still don't you after all of this time." Kimi said, with a small smile looking at her singer and idol.

Bianca smiled. "We were best friends in grade school. I left four years ago and haven't seen him since. I still love him. He doesn't know about me coming back though." She said, looking at Kimi and running her black painted finger nailed hand though her hair.

"It must've been a surprise to see him in a magazine." Kimi said leaning back in her seat of the limo.

"Yes, that was fairly surprising. It gave me an idea to go and see him. Four years has been a long enough time to be away from friends." She said softly. "Besides..." She looked out the window with a small smile. "I want to see how much he changed."

"See how much he has changed? Don't you think you should call him Miss Hiroshima?"

Bianca let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "As much as I want to call him it isn't the best idea. A surprise would be better with him. I mean after all four years of being apart and he is in school still learning. Osaka Gakuen is an all boys school and surely I will cause a ruckus since I am a major pop icon over here and boys will surely want to get me as their girlfriend." 

"Don't forget Miss Hiroshima you have a photo shoot for your latest cover." Kimi said, looking at her.

Bianca sighed. "I know I do. My first Japanese album debut." A smile came to her lips. "I guess it is worth a shot to see if I can get as many photos as I can get in." She said, with a light laugh. "I guess I could go and get some models."

"Models? Are you sure you want to work with models from here?" She asked, looking at Bianca confused.

Bianca smiled. "Yes, is there something wrong with me wanting to use models in this next photo shoot?" She asked looking at Kimi. "Akiha Hara is supposed to be taking the pictures for this shoot no? I am sure that he has some good models to bring in to the shoot to pose by my side." She said with a giggle.

"Yes, he is. He's the best one in Japan today. He's the one you wanted so I made sure that I got him for you." She looked up at the driver. "Are we almost there?" She asked the driver.

"Yes, we are." Said the driver as he continued the route to the photo shoot that was to be taken place fairly shortly.

Bianca let out a sigh and bit the inside of her lip. She knew that today's photo shoot would cause a lot of ruckus when she got to Osaka Gakuen.

"We're here Miss Hiroshima." The driver said as he got out of the car and opening the door for her.

Bianca carefully got out of the limo and headed inside of the building.

"Places everyone we have a big pop icon coming into the building in just a few moments and I want everything perfect when she comes into the building." Akiha said, to the other staff members and models.

"But she's already here." Said Ebi. 

"Places!" He yelled a little bit more frantically.

Bianca came into the room. "There's no need to yell Mr. Hara." Bianca said with a smile.

"Miss Hiroshima so wonderful to finally meet you in person." He said, shaking her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Mr. Hara." She said with a huge smile.

"Now how did you want to do this photo shoot Miss Hiroshima?" Akiha asked, looking at the sixteen year old girl.

Bianca ran her fingers through her messy styled hair. "I was thinking of doing a few solo shots if that is alright with you Mr. Hara."

"It is perfectly fine Miss Hiroshima." He said his smile getting larger as the younger girl talked.

"And I was also thinking of doing some group shots with a few of your models which I am going to allow you to pick out." She said with a smile.

"I have the perfect four for the shoot." He said with a smile.

"Oh you do already?"Asked Bianca confused.

"Yes, I do. Ebi bring in the four that we were just shooting." He said with a smile.

"Yes." Ebi said as she walked out of the room.

Bianca were confused of how Akiha had a group of models already ready to go for a photo shoot.

Ebi came back with Mizuki, Izumi, Shuichi, and Minami. "Here they are Akiha." She said with a smile.

"Mizuki, Izumi, Shuichi..." He didn't get to finish when he noticed that Bianca was looking at Minami with wide eyes.

"Minami Nanba?" She said softly.

Minami looked at her confused. "Do I know you?" He asked, her fairly confused.

Bianca felt her heart drop. She didn't say anything to him.

"Mizuki, Izumi, Shuichi, Minami this is Miss Bianca Hiroshima..."

"The French/Japanese pop star?" Shuichi said going into fan-boy mode.

"That would be correct." Akiha said with a smile. "She is here for a photo shoot and she will be taking a photo with each one of you. Ebi-chan will you take Miss Hiroshima to the changing room so we can get started."

Ebi nodded her head. "Miss Hiroshima follow me."

Bianca followed Ebi out of the room so she could get into make-up, hair, and costume.

Mizuki looked at Minami. "Nanba-sempai did you know that girl?"

Minami thought about it for a few minutes. "I think I do know her." He said softly. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew her now. It was his very first love.

Shuichi looked at Minami. "Nanba it looks like you have seen a ghost. Do you really know her?"

"Yes... I knew her... she left four years ago. She's famous now..." He said softly.

Meanwhile with Bianca Ebi was getting her ready for the photo shoot.

"So tell me you know Minami Nanba." She asked as she did Bianca's make up.

"I know him." She said softly. "We were friends when we were kids." A smile came to her lips. "I thought after I left four years ago with my parents I wouldn't see him again. But I was wrong. I thought he would know who I was even after those four years of being apart. I guess he didn't think that I would be famous someday." She let out a sigh.

"Well if he forgot a good looking girl like you then there is something wrong with that boy." Ebi said, as she worked on Bianca's make-up making it look flawless. "Make him beg for you."

"Beg for me?" Bianca asked as she looked at Ebi.

"Yes, he forgot about you make him remember who you are."

"I'm going to have to, but I rather have him remember in due time." She said softly as she looked ahead in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter.

The next chapter will be called: Photo Shoot Gone Wrong.

Please review to let me know what you think.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
